To deliver a fluid composition from a heterogeneous or complex mixture, such as a viscous, heterogeneous or multiphasic solution, it is known to develop special pumps with high aspiration capacities or to use airless systems.
In fact, the pumps traditionally used in dispensing devices for food compositions are unsuitable for the aspiration of solutions containing solids in suspension. For example, solids in suspension may block the pump or damage it upon passage of the piston, making the dispensing device unusable for the user.
The pumps specifically developed to dispense heterogeneous mediums have many drawbacks. In particular, these pumps are very specific to a given application and have a very reduced usage range. This type of pump is therefore very costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,275 discloses an element for dispensing an adhesive composition formed from beads of a first product dispersed in a second product. The element comprises a guide conduit and a filtration wall perpendicular to the flow axis of the product. A piston pushes the beads toward the filtration wall, which causes them to break.
Such an element is not fully satisfactory. In fact, the breaking of the beads on the transverse wall quickly causes a risk of plugging of the filtration wall. The element disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,275 is therefore suitable for a single use, and not to a multi-use dispensing device as for example in the cosmetic field.